


The Fourth Day of Christmas

by Winklepicker



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...A double shot of caffeee--eeen.





	The Fourth Day of Christmas

“D2, The Mighty Ducks.”

The disgust evident in Hux’s crinkled nose was broadcast directly at Kylo.  
“What is wrong with you?” he asked, turning to the coffee machine. It was a question directed at himself more than Kylo, as each day he tried something new to keep him in the cafe longer.

Right now the object of his crushing crush was resting his head on folded arms on the counter and throwing moon-eyes at him. “My mind is addled by your beauty.”

Hux snorted. Kylo’s words were empty words, he knew that. He flirted with everyone. That didn’t stop his words from tightening Hux’s chest and prickling at his skin.

“So what’s yours?” Kylo asked. “I bet you like black and white stuff? No! I bet you love subtitles. No! I bet you love black and white movies _with_ subtitles.”

“Don’t insult me, Ren,” Hux sniffed. “Besides,” he tucked his hair behind his ear as he tapped the old grounds out of the basket, “you wouldn’t even know it if I told you.”

He felt more than saw Kylo lift his head and glare. He hid his own grin while he busied himself pouring a double shot. And if he swung his hips more than usual when he fetched the milk, that was his business. And if he reached high enough for the syrup that his t-shirt revealed a strip of milky skin on his back, well… indeed.

“One double flat white.” Hux slid the cup across with a macaron the size of a thumbnail on the side.

Kylo blinked down at the coffee, his brows knit. “Uh, Hux, I kinda…” he stopped himself. 

Hux turned. “What is it? Is something the matter?”

“Actually, I ordered it to go.” He grimaced, his eyes apologetic before he glanced at his watch.

“Oh.” 

If Hux’s thumb could speak, it would ask in a sincerely confused voice, _why are you fellating me in front of this man instead of your usual garden variety suckling?_ It couldn’t speak and so never voiced this concern. Instead, Hux drew his thumb out of his mouth with an obscene slurp and mumbled as he turned away, “I’ll make you another.”

He was tugged back by his apron strings. “Wait, wait.” Kylo bit his lip, a sly smile creeping on his face. “I’ll have it here if you tell me what your favourite movie is.”

“Are you sure? I can just…” Hux jabbed his soggy thumb at the coffee machine.

“Come on,” Kylo reeled him closer by his apron, “tell me about this black and white subtitled movie you love so much.”

“It is not,” Hux yanked his apron out of Kylo’s grip and crossed his arms in a petty fume. “You don’t know me.”

“So what is it? Come on, it’s black and white isn’t it?”

“No,” Hux looked away. He sniffed and raised his chin. “Yes, fine. It is.”

Kylo’s face split into a shit-eating grin. “Oh, Huxxy Wuxxy,” Hux’s glare would have seared the face off anyone else, “do you need subtitles to understand it?”

“Ha!” Hux cried in triumph. “No!”

“Okay, but is it in a language other than English?”

“Curses!” Hux hissed at his clenched fist. “Fine, yes, it’s a black and white, subtitled, silent film, in French, which I speak passably. But I am not predictable, okay.” He poked a pointy finger at Kylo. “It’s The Passion of Joan of Arc.”

Kylo cocked his eyebrow. “You’re right, I didn’t predict your favourite movie would be a black and white, silent porno?”

“It is not porn, you great lumbering heathen. It’s a powerful narrative that consists largely of the actual transcript of Joan of Arc’s trial.”

Kylo jolted his head up from where he’d let it slump in mock sleep. “Sounds real interesting.”

“It is!” Hux insisted. “Better than some silly movie about iced hockey.”

Kylo smiled into his coffee. “Maybe I should watch it sometime.”

“Maybe you should.” Hux wiped at the bench between them far too furiously.

“Maybe we should watch it together, so you can point out all the interesting bits to me.”

Hux’s hand stilled. He bunched his damp cloth in his fist. “Maybe.” He began wiping again, gentler. “Maybe we could do that.”

“Maybe we could do that this Friday. After I take you out for dinner?”

Hux’s hand stilled again, this time with Kylo’s hand clasped on top of it. Those words didn’t sound empty any more. They were full. Of promise and hope. 

A giddy flush rose up Hux’s cheeks as he beamed and nodded.


End file.
